User talk:SWZala
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SWZala page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 07:26, 14 April 2010 Arua = orc magic from your explenation of what an arua is and how to control is i have concluded that the key to wielding orc magic is to first manipulate aruas. Orc magic is fueled by the mental disipline and power each warrior creates in battle. So im geussing that the way one draws that mental power is by drawing from ones battle arua. Good theroy ae.Warboss95 18:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of this theroy Warboss95 03:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Meet u at camp! Im on my way and I hope to see u there! And Thanks for the note on page and if I were in a situation like that im sure you'd do the same. your cuzin Misguided Ghost BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT AND JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS... Zala, I think you should know that Chiron isn't planning to kill you at all, when he said you are too dangerous, he meant you cant control all of your powers yet, thats all, as for the humanoid, it was a monster who snuck up on chiron and Alexander, God of Innocence, Darkness and Power, he was killed, do not worry. But I think you should also know, I had my first prophecy, and it was bout you, I don't know if chiron told you everything, but I think you should here this..... A child of many Gods, Shall face all the odds, Finding herself in danger alone the way, She shall destroy the Monsters that threaten the day, Cursed shall her life be, Without her, a war see's no victory, Her quest shall lead her to the Darkest Pit, Where she will find a key to fit, She shall battle and destroy the mother of Beasts, But she must beware of the tempting feast, With a single bite, her quest will end, But she will be unable to save her best friend, The Daughter of the Twelve, Shall play a part in the Great War, And she alone shall destroy the Door, So none shall enter ever again, And the Old Order will become mortal and end. I can tell you that this is a HUGE prophecy, but mine are always this big and self-explantory... I will tell you one thing, when you get to the underworld, which you will got there after you heal, ask your dad Hades to bring Luke back, he will help you ALOT!. I hope this helps. You fool! This….. is all your fault!!!!!!!! Bobbyboy123 14:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Bobbyboy123 I’m sorry... I’m sorry about what I said to you… I was just VERY stressed out about being the prophecy Demigod… if you don’t want to forgive me, I understand. Heyyy! re. No i dont have facbook Warboss95 03:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) you might want to sign stuff wiht the signature botton =) Yeah, you can contact m through email. Though I already gave it to Ghost andI think you'll say the same thing. Should I give it to you anyway? -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 02:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Er, Ghost told me to give it to you (sorta) so here's my email..... please bleep it out when you get it. *********************** -Leafwhisker New Account Zala, this is BR. This is the new account that I told you about. I'm gonna be posting stuff in your "claiming" blog some time, k? But make sure you don't call me by my real name. Of course I know you'd feel the same way because you're not telling anyone your first name is....... Never mind. MineralSteal 11:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Favor, Please Hi SWZala it's iansgameroom. I don't wanna be a burden but where do you get those Son or Daughter of Poseidon, Zeus, Hades or Athena things? I would like a Son of Poseidon one. Please tell me where i can get one. Thanks! ~Son of Poseidon~ OUT ~Ian~ Hunting You need to come hunting with my pack tonight we meet at mooresville and we hunt and eat what we catch so you wannna come? Your Dream Your dream may be just that, a dream. The Titan of Memory used to send demigods dreams to frighten them, but now that he is dead, you need not worry. Mila has all of the Titans memorys, and she knows that he sent you that dream. Confused.. Sorry..Erm, I meant to write BE ^ ^ I'm Bina Eckhear :D LOL, nice to meet you! ^ ^ From Me and Henry He chose rebirth. The elders are powerless and mortal, with no memory of thier past lives or dead, and rotting in tartarus, power and memoryless. I possess Promethus' powers and Mila has his memories, so none of the Titans are necessary, who have been killed or reborn. Come to Henry and My templs tonight after dark, I will warn the harpies. We will talk of this matter in greater detail, but you should know, although the still living and now good Titans, will be very valiable, but it will be my daughter, much like it was Perceus before her, who will ultimately save the world, with you by her side. As for Hecate, she is on our side. Her children have convinced her that she would be runing the world if she chose to side with Uranus. The only information we have about Titans and Gods siding with Uranus , is that none have, but we do know, that he has taken a Daughter of Poseidon, hostage... my sister, Lilah. She was taken 2 days ago, while out on a quest with Percy and Annabeth. We are all extremely scared that he will kill her, or use her, but Mila promises that she will return saftely in a few weeks, but she will be forever changed. Accodring to Mila, Lilah will be forced into bearing a child of Uranus, an extremely powerfull new Titan. Mila tells us that Lilan has already been made a goddess so that her child will be totally immortal and all powerful. This child will be far greater than any god. Prepare yourself sister, things are going to get very shaky... Henry, Mila, and I fear you will not only have to battle Stephan (The Son of the Titans) but also Darian, (the son of Lilah and Uranus...) But that is only if Lilah is not able to keep her son good. My daughter LaNessa will need your help to battle the Titans, and you will need hers. You, Nessa, and two other, still unchose demigods will save the world, so get ready, fight hard. You are the minor Goddess of Emotion and Auras, use those powers to your advantage. This is my plan. send extreme love to Uranus. Make him fall in love with Lilah so that he will do anything to protect her. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 00:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) and Henry (whose's computer is still destroyed... ) CONGRATS!! I heard you and jared( he is in my pack) are mating tonight btw i will be watching and he told me i didn't tell him bye(mating is gross)8( Avatar Hey you know thoso avaters well i wanna make one could you help me?????*Nesssa Daughter of Rhea* 21:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Prometheus and Hekate Prometheus cannot be brought back, but I can train the child, I have full knowledge of his powers, abilities, ticks and past, as for Hekate, I will try and speak to her, and I fear you are speaking of a different prophecy, perhaps a Norse prophecy? I am not familiar with it. Please enlighten me, the child of the great prophecy, is my daughter Nessa. As for the Sun and Moon, Silver and Gold twins, I will train them in everything they need, I can do it. Zeus will be contacting all of the elders, do not worry. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 23:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nico! Im not mad at Missy shes young and dosent understand that if she makes this choise now then shell never be able to go back.... She hasent even told Alex! She cant make this choise now. Nico. I can take any **** that you can dishout, you ******** godling. Everyone loves my stoires the only reason you hate them is because i had a crush on Thalia. You were once a friend no your just a jerk. I help defend you from the Anons and this is how im repaid. Warboss95 11:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you didn't understand.... Prometheus did choose rebirth, but that wasn't Prometheus you fought last night... that was a shape shifter.... Prometheus is a small baby somewhere.... I have his powers and memories, not you, the "powers" and "abilities" you have, are fake, from the shape shifter.... don't try and use them, you will pass out, and that won't be good... I'm sorry that the Titans were either killed or moralized.... but there is nothing we can do to fix that.... NOTHING..... So we are just going to have to keep on training with me, training the twins, because I will train them better,,, because my powers, mixed with my patronage of heros.... makes me the best teacher of demigods ever. And how is that curse working out for you? :D Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 20:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) WAAAGH! The Norse god sare not cowards they have been fighting on the front lines forever, Are the greeks preping for ragnorake.... NOOO. They helped humanity Odin came to man every night and helped us create civilizations. I am a warroir of Thor, a Hero of Odin and a agent of Loki. I will be the prophet of Gork and when that happens i will battle you Based on phyocology and likleyness you will become a force that is as evil as the titans. NO creature even when its mutated can take so much power. In the end you will be BOss Ragnar and you will be the one that ends the world and when that happens i will simle at my death and say "i told you so" Warboss95 02:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Gunblades About the Gunblades unless you want them big, heavy and clumbsy or have them only shoot one bullet before reload your going to want them to fire lazers rather than bulllets. i have been working on this idea for a while. thank you prince of persia for having swords that are the right shape. Lazers would work better but they would overheat a bit more than my other lazer weapons Just trying to help Warboss95 21:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate you! Sparrowsong 16:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) HELP hey i need help learning how to controll lightning. and other ways to use lightning. well bye Jaise Rousseau 22:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Jaisen870Jaise Rousseau 22:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Please... I have no clue on how im gonna get to alagaesia. i have a plan on what we could do if, if your willing to help. After my exams and my charity group kick off maybey you could stop off at my house and take me to where i need to go. I would be forever grateful if you could P.S. Rhunon is the only elf i have ever thought highly of Warboss95 02:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) So we're doing it your going to come and get me *looks hopeful*. How would it be risky though? Warboss95 02:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) wouldent the mist cover him up? so yes or no are you going to come and get after exams? Warboss95 03:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Im just double checking, yes or no are you going to come and get me in a week or two? Warboss95 02:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) what if the pointy-ear dosent show? Im so sorry im so persitant about this i just really need to get out of human society, its dosent agree with me and i dont feel i can help it in any way Warboss95 03:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Whats the point of anything without risks. Why do i have to lose my memorey why cant i take my traning and you drop me off at CHB. Im trustworthy enough to not tell anyone. I have been called many things but the most common "not hurtful" thing people say about me is that im as honest as all hell, im trustworthy and I am very strange Warboss95 11:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) cant you drop me off at CHB after my traning Warboss95 11:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) why the heck would demigods freak out if i dragon pops up. If they try to kill him then they're defently going to freak out if i become a Warboss. Tell me more bout your drgon, if your allowd Warboss95 11:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) you should write an article on dragon riders, write more about pared dragons and talk about your dragon. I just know wild dragons very well. I have an idea to create a bunch of articles that go under a catigory called The Demigod Worl. it has a bunch of suff on mist, monsters, demiogds, gods etc.. should i create it? Warboss95 11:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll work on it later i got school soon Warboss95 11:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) your dragon is silver Warboss95 12:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC)